


Difficult Choice

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Implied Swan Queen





	Difficult Choice

"What about this dress?" asked Snow. "It's beautiful."  
"It's like from a fairy-tale," Regina disapproved.  
"And?"  
"I already had a fairy-tale wedding. Not interested in another one. Also, I am way past the white princess dress anyway."  
"What about this dress? It's nice."  
"I always admired your lack of taste."  
"So what are we looking for and don't tell me a cream pantsuit, you are not marrying my daughter in a pantsuit."  
"Relax. I want a simple dress. Besides, knowing Emma, she's probably going to wear jeggings and leather jacket and make it look dressy by stealing my silk blouse."


End file.
